


It’s no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then

by Anonymous



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Kate doesn't say no but Alice doesn't exactly ask, Mild Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Twincest, Unhealthy Relationships, sex while on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A surprise guest under Kate's desk and an awkwardly timed phone call.





	It’s no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then

Kate slumped down in her chair, rolling her eyes as the phone kept ringing. She’d seen who it was. She let it go a few times before picking it up.

Her father had wanted to talk to her. Alice/Beth was on their minds a lot now, unsurprisingly, he seemed to want to touch base, make sure she wasn’t going to do anything else stupid. She couldn’t exactly answer honestly.

“Yeah,” she said, picking up.

“Kate?” he said.

“Who else?” Kate said.

“You’re okay?” he said. “Alice came after your mother recently, you’d say if she visited you, right?”

“Yes dad,” Kate said tiredly.

“No sign of her?” he said.

Kate gave her place a cursory glance-around. No broken windows, though someone probably could have snuck in. It wasn’t like she couldn’t believe Alice would break in, she seemed to have plenty of motive to get close to Kate, but if she had she’d have to have found somewhere to hide pretty fast.

No sign of her. Kate opened her mouth to speak-

And suddenly felt a hand on her thigh. She glanced down, an indistinct noise escaping her lips as she spotted a familiar pale-faced blonde crouched under her desk. Shit.

“Kate?” her dad said.

Alice lifted one playful finger across her lips. The other hand slid further up Kate’s thigh. Kate wasn’t thinking enough to resist her coaxing her legs apart.

“Just- just seeing if there’s any sign of forced entry,” Kate said unsteadily.

Alice’s smile widened.

What was she doing down there? No, silly question, she’d probably just come in for a nose around, invading privacy just because she could. She’d hidden down there either in the hope Kate wouldn’t spot her and she could leave unnoticed, or so she could…

So she could do whatever it was that now had her sliding both hands up Kate’s inner thighs and hooking them in the waistband of her jeans. Kate swallowed, and Alice smirked.

She couldn’t be…

She was. Alice pulled them down, only as far as Kate’s knees, but it was enough to give her a clear line of sight to Kate’s core. Kate shifted, instinctively beginning to pull back.

An entirely different look flashed across Alice’s face, and in an instant Alice was holding a short, sharp, bright knife to Kate’s thigh. Kate faltered.

The femoral artery was in the thigh. A deep cut there and you could bleed out before help arrived; Alice’s moment of anger passed and she smiled up sweetly, as if this was all just a game. With her other hand, she once more lifted a finger to her lips.

Don’t say anything. Right. Don’t say that Alice was right there with her, and apparently wanted to…

Kate was fairly sure it was a bluff. Alice didn’t want to kill her. She’d had the opportunity before after all, it was part of why Kate had let her guard down. It was a bluff. Probably. Alice was unpredictable, but she shouldn’t be planning on killing her.

She could move back, kick Alice away, without fear. Probably.

She didn’t.

“Kate? Still there?” her dad said.

Shit. Him too.

“Y-yeah, still here,” Kate said. “Can’t see any sign of Alice getting in.”

Alice smiled, and silently leant forwards. Kate bit her lip at the first feel of her sister’s tongue, one hand on one thigh to keep it open, and the other hand still holding a knife to her other thigh’s femoral artery.

“That’s good,” her dad sighed in relief.

“Right, well, if that’s all-” Kate said, a little breathlessly.

The sharp edge of the knife pressed harder against her thigh. She wasn’t sure if it had drawn blood yet; Kate looked down, to see the wet-lipped Alice looking back up at her. She shook her head.

_Nuh-uh-uh. _

‘Seriously?’ Kate mouthed.

Alice smirked, and dove back in. Alice really wanted her on the phone while she did this? Wasn’t she meant to be hiding this?

“Not quite,” her father said. Kate wasn’t sure she was relieved.

She wasn’t sure of a lot of things. Chief among them, why Alice was where she was. Was it really this simple? Was she just trying to mess with Kate, confuse her even more, make it even harder to think of her as Beth? Was she just trying to assert some kind of claim or make some kind of point?

Or was she just bored hiding under the desk and wanted to play with someone?

“What you said about Beth,” her dad said.

Oh, it figured that would be the subject. Kate almost laughed. She pressed her free hand to the arm of her chair, fingertips digging into it for a moment, before deciding screw it and reaching down to grab a bunch of Alice’s blonde hair.

The cool metal of the knife pressed a little harder against her heated skin. She was maybe a centimetre from dying.

It didn’t press any more though. Alice seemed content with Kate’s hand on her, more than content if the renewed vigour to the motions of her tongue were anything to go by.

“I know, I get it,” Kate said, slightly strained.

“She can’t be Beth,” her dad said. “I know we’ve been over this, but it doesn’t seem like you believe it.”

“It’s not like I _want_ her to be my sister,” Kate said. Especially not now.

She felt a delicious vibration as Alice giggled, and Kate masked a moan with a cough. Fuck.

“Kate? Everything good?” her dad said.

“Yeah, just- doesn’t matter,” she said.

She bit her lip. The insistent pressure of the knife kept her silence, though she wasn’t sure it was needed. What was she going to do, call the Crows over here and have them walk in on her sister between her legs?

Somehow it didn’t cross her mind the dozens of ways she knew to fight back. The nick on her thigh made a not-exactly-unpleasant contrast to the unnameable sensations Alice’s mouth was causing.

“She’s dangerous,” her dad said. “Please tell me you know Alice is dangerous.”

“Shit, yeah, I know,” Kate said.

“Kate?”

“I get it! Alice is deadly, Alice is evil, Alice is a threat,”_ Alice is so fucking good with her tongue_, “You don’t need to repeat it.”

“She has some kind of obsession with us, it seems,” her dad said. “Just promise me you won’t put yourself in danger again just because you hope she’s Beth.”

She glanced down. Alice met her eyes, grinning, lips over her clit.

“Yes!” Kate said. “I- yes, I get it.”

“Speaking of, you should come by,” her dad said. “The security arrangements at our place have been upgraded after Alice broke in, we want to make sure you can get in.”

“Sure,” Kate said. Deep breath. She arched forwards, lips parting in a silent, strained cry as she quivered to Alice’s lips. Her fingertips dug into Alice’s head, spurring her on. “I’m gonna- I’ll come soon. Come over, I mean.”

Alice was still grinning. Shit, was she seriously letting this happen?

She didn’t know what was making it so intense. It might just have been Alice’s skill (and seriously, where had she learnt that?), it might have been the part of her brain screaming that this was wrong from reasons ranging from sisterhood to homicide, it might have been the blade pressed to an artery, or it might just have been the way Alice looked up at her like the fact she believed it would almost be worth getting caught if she could just see Kate scream.

And no way did she want to be on the phone for that.

“Call you later, bye!” Kate said quickly.

She hung up; the knife cut a little deeper, and Kate glared down with a look that dared Alice to do more. For a second, Kate felt her teeth, but then Alice just chuckled like she’d won something and focused her efforts on her expert movements.

“Beth!” Kate finally let the moan out, dropping the phone and winding both of her hands in her sister’s hair.

The knife shifted, pressing more firmly against her now. It must have been dripping blood by now; Kate barely registered the pain.

“_Not Beth_,” Alice hissed, breath against Kate’s core. “Say it properly.”

Kate hesitated. Alice dipped lower, tongue running in one last circle before finally plucking the word she wanted to hear from Kate’s lips as she came.

“Alice!”

Kate came hard against her lips, legs trembling, blood trickling down the one thigh; she barely noticed, legs shaking, breath coming in ragged gasps.

When she finally came back to herself, Alice had stood up, ducking out from under the desk.

“Fuck,” Kate managed, panting.

Alice hadn’t wiped her lips. They were still coated, still wet, as she smirked at Kate. Still unsteady, Kate slumped back in her chair, only dimly aware of the throbbing pain from the knife cut. Alice twirled the blade between her fingers.

She tilted her head, looking down at Kate. She seemed pleased with herself.

And then Kate was on her feet, still shaking, but steady enough that Alice almost seemed to be surprised as she was caught, pushed back. Alice hit the wall, and Kate leant in close, meeting her eyes. Alice felt Kate’s heated breath.

“What was that?” Kate said.

“Fun?” Alice said.

“Alice,” Kate said, voice low. Alice gave a delighted grin, almost kicking her heels together.

“There you go! That’s it!” she said. “I’m Alice. I’m not Beth, I’m not Beth and Alice or Beth or Alice, why, there’s hardly enough of me left to make one respectable person, why should I be two?”

Kate kept glowering. Alice responded by leaning forwards over Kate’s grip to kiss her, pushing her tongue past Kate’s lips to give her a long taste of herself.

“So whenever you try to think of me as Beth, I want you to remember how you screamed and screamed for me,” Alice said, eyes alight. “How good my tongue felt inside you. I bet you even liked the knife. That’s all me. All Alice, Beth would never… No, I want you to think of _me_. Got that?”

Alice stared back unblinkingly. After a moment, Kate took an unsteady step back. She wasn’t sure exactly how she was meant to react to this.

“You planning on doing that again?” Kate said. Alice giggled.

“Do you want me to do that again?” Alice said.

“Just want to know if I should be prepared,” Kate said.

“Oh, no, it’s so much more fun when you’re unprepared.”

Alice grinned. Eventually, Kate sighed.

“At least lose the knife next time,” Kate said.

“But where would the fun in that be?”


End file.
